


Tahoumaru: Boyfriend Scenario

by AderoFarco



Category: Dororo (Anime 2019), TahoHyakki Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boyfriend Scenario, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Tahomaru And Hyakki's Relationship is very good! I promise, Tahoumaru is cunning and sweet boyfriend, different scenarios, sweet boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AderoFarco/pseuds/AderoFarco
Summary: *This story has a different scenarios.-- Every scenes is about Tahoumaru's action as a boyfriend.
Relationships: Hyakkimaru & Jukai (Dororo), Hyakkimaru/Tahomaru (Dororo)
Kudos: 19





	Tahoumaru: Boyfriend Scenario

"Hey Tahoumaru?" He put his shoes on on shoes shelf, Tahomaru looked back at him, With Those excited and sad eyes. "Hyakki?" 

He stood up and went to him and hyakki put a paper bag on the table suddenly he felt something hugged on his waist and leaning on his shoulder from the back, very gloomy and warm.

"Hey, Tahoumaru what's with you?"

The hug became tighter,Tahoumaru blew his ear gently from the back, "I missed you, Aniue.. I can't stand my life without you."

Hyakki showed a disgust expression and pushed tahoumaru in disgust, "I just went out in the grocery for our dinner, Idiot."

\--

Hyakki bought a milk tea and sat on the bench, He opened a plastic and pulled the straw out and put in the hole of cover in milk tea, He drinks it and.. it is really so yummy indeed, the vanilla is too sweet and can't explain how yummy is it.

Hyakki saw tahoumaru been staring at him for a long time.

"What?" He asked uncomfortably, Tahomaru just stared at him and Stood up later and went for something, Hyakki just shrugged his shoulders up,

But a second later he came back with...

a straw? 

Hyakki created a confused expression on his face, "What are you gonna to do with that?"

Tahoumaru just smiled mischievously and sat with him and Hyakki saw a how he put a straw on his milktea as well, He looked at him, "Let's share, It might have became more sweeter with us doing this."

Hyakki showed a unbelievable expression at him who is now inviting him to drink with him, 

"Seriously?"

\--

Hyakki and Tahoumaru are walking around on the mall, Hyakki was so busy at his cellphone, playing.

Tahoumaru holds Hyakki's soft hands in the left, these two are holding each others hands tightly.

Tahoumaru saw the shop,"Aniue, Don't you want to look for some clothes there?"

"Uh? Where?"

"There, Let's go to that shop, I'll buy you some."

They did went to the Men's shop,   
He let go of hyakki's hand and find a clothes that suit him, Hyakki is so slim, Like female's body, He looked back at him who is still busy at playing on his phone, Tahou smirked.

"Here, I want you to wear this."

He look at the clothes that tahou offered him to do so.

He looked at him curiously and finally he accepted the clothes, And went to the fitting room.

"Tahoumaru, Look." and Tahoumaru stared at him for so long, 

He is wearing a Large sized black T-shirt tucked in together with above knees black tight pants, and black shoes and Hyakki braided his hair, Looking so boyish, feminine, cool and "Beautiful, My Girlfriend is so beautiful."

"Tss, You kidding me,uh!" He said blushing, rolled his eyes away, The Saleslady appeared suddenly, "Sir, Are going to buy this clothes?" she looked at hyakki from head to toe, "Look sir! How pretty badass your girlfriend is!"

"I'm a boy!"

"Boy?!"

Tahoumaru suddenly grabbed hyakki using is arm on his neck, "Nevermind her, here's the money, Bye!"

"Tahoumaru!"

\--

"Tahoumaru, The Sun is so beautiful today." he said smiling, lying his head to his Shoulder, Tahou giggled, "Yes--"

"-But There is more beautiful than this."

Hyakki raised his head up and looked at him curiously, "What is it?"

"You."

\--

"Where is aniue?!"

Dororo grabbed his arm, "Oi Oi! Calm down! The injury isn't that bad!"

Tahoumaru glared at her, "IT WAS BECAUSE, IT'S ALL YOUR F*CKING FAULT!"

"What?! Me?!" 

He ignored her and he went inside and pushing all the nurse whom blocking his way and there is dororo who left behind dumbfounded and cursing him silently.

"Aniue, are you ok? Lie down! And i'll take care of you!"

Hyakki tapped his hands, "I'm fine and it was not that bad, just a scratch."

"Fuck the scratch, I'll take care of you! No matter what you want or Not!"

"Ah o-ok."

\--

Tahoumaru was passing by on the station, 

And he saw him talking to someone, is giving him a flower.

Tahoumaru clenched his hand, and went to that way angrily, He harshly grabbed hyakki's wrist and hugged him tightly, "I think it's inappropriate to steal someone's property."

"W-Wait Tahoumaru."

He fiercly glared at the man who's giving him a flower,

"He's mine, Got That?"

\--

Hyakki finished his bathing time at night, He went out from the bathroom and picked his pajama and wore it.

He went to his bed and saw tahoumaru lying on his bed, And yes, they both sleep together everyday.

He sat beside tahoumaru whose sleeping peacefully. Hyakki smiled and gently kissed his forehead, And he lied with him and hugging the soft pillow.

Tahoumaru groaned, His hand suddenly arisen as if to looking for something, and he felt the warm and soft body and grabbed him closer to him and kissed his head from the back and hugged him tightly like a soft pillow.

\--

"Tahoumaru, My head hurts, Go away."Hyakki pushed him aside, He closed his eyes and move in the right side. Tahoumaru understand his headache hurts very much.

He climbed on the bed again, And gently hugged hyakki from the back.

"I told you, sta--"

"Shhh.. Aniue, I'll comfort you." He gently kissed his forehead, "Pain pain go away." He said in childish voice and smirked and Hyakki's face turned red, "Tahoumaru!" He yelled faintly, He just laughed and hugged him tighter as if to make sure he is comfortable, Hyakki released a faint breath then leaned his head on his arm.

Once again, Tahoumaru kissed his forehead passionately.


End file.
